The Love That Binds Us
by SeverusBarnabas3102
Summary: With a very darkened past and an foggy future, Grell and Sebastian have a whirl wind of love, action, and truths that will come their way. Sorry I'm horrible with summaries and this is my first time doing this so please be mindful of that.


The Love That Binds Us

Grell and Sebastian FanFiction

Rated T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I use in this story to include Sebastian and Grell. I wish I did though! ^_^

Chapter 1

"Will! That hurt!" I whined. The air had been knocked out of my lungs when he tackled me to the ground during the spar. He smirked, "Sorry Grell. Was not intentional, I promise." I rubbed my chest as I got up from the ground, "I know you didn't Will, but it hurt." Will knew I had a crush on him our first year of training together so he knew what made my skin crawl with pleasure. But what he didn't know is that I didn't feel for him that way anymore. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" he started making aces at me and moving towards my chest. I dodged him, "No thanks, I'll be fine!" He looked at me quizzically causing me to blush, but thankfully, he shrugged it off and headed for the office. I let out a sigh of relief as I finally reached my tree, sitting down at the base of it, leaning against the rough bark.

"My dear reaper-to-be, why do you look so sad?" said a deep voice, one that I loved with all of my heart. I smiled, "Well my darling demon, I'm not sad just sore from sparring with William." Sebastian Michaelis dropped from the tree right in front of me, "Well I guess that ruins our plans for tonight my Grell." I jumped into his arms, planting a kiss of his cheek, "I am never too sore for you my dear Bassy." He winked at me before he took off for his home just a few miles away from the office. Before I could blink we were at the gate of his manor, the Michaelis Manor. Sebastian set me on my two feet so he could properly open the gate; however, once the gate was closed with us inside he scooped me up bridal style as we headed to the door.

"I have passed my final courses, so I can officially enter contracts with humans." He said with a small smile on his face. I leaped out of his arms, only to throw my arms around his neck again, "Bassy that is incredible! I am so proud of you! Congratulations!" I hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent; he smelled like earl grey tea and something….demony. "Thank you my lovely reaper." He whispered in my ear. 'Why must he be so tall?' I thought to myself. He pulled back slightly, but just enough to look at me with his dark eyes. I let my hands slide down to his chest where I clutched his coat gently; without thinking I said, "I love you Sebastian." His eyes widened, I could not believe I actually said it out loud; we had only been together for nine months!

I bit my lip nervously, "Please forgive me." I had looked down at my hands to avoid his gaze, but was surprised when he lifted my chin up. "I love you too Grell." He smiled. I giggled and blushed as I leaned in to kiss him. As our lips met I felt fireworks go off, my body went numb, and I felt lightheaded. But something was different this time; something was burning in my chest. I broke out kiss because of the pain; I had noticed Sebastian clutching as well. "Sebastian! Ah! Are you okay?" I gasped. He was panting, "I'm okay Grell. Are you?" I nodded trying to catch my breath, "I think I need a shower though." Sebastian nodded, sweeping me into his arms, we walked into the house.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat, tears running down my face. "Grell! What's wrong my love?" Sebastian asked, frantically searching my body for anything. I grabbed him, throwing my arms around his neck while crying into it. "Shh, it's okay Grell. I'm here for you. I love you Grell, so much." He cooed, rocking us back and forth. My sobs were reduced to hiccups and sniffles. "Now will you tell me what is wrong?" he asked patiently. "I had a nightmare about William." I hiccupped, curling into his chest for dear life. "What about Spears?" he asked accusingly. I looked at him, "It was about you and him. He tried to kill you because…." I bit my lid nervously, fearing that he would kill Will if he found out. Sebastian cupped my face, "Because of what Grell?" I started to cry, "It was about the night Will raped me!"


End file.
